Come With Me Instead
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Snippet:“You’re right Malfoy…can’t believe I just said that. I still don’t know what to do though” “Well isn’t it obvious?” Draco smirked. His eyes lit up. Just a little preview Read!


Come With Me Instead

Come With Me Instead

A/N: One-shot, characters might be OC. Post DH, loosely complies with Epilogue just some changes. This was inspired by the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters. I own the plot.

Hermione Granger was sitting outside a café in Paris with a man. Well not just any man. A man, who was her enemy most of her childhood. Treated her like she was dirt and not worthy of pureblood. He was wealthy and she was rich. He was way out of her league and she was common. He was a former Death Eater and she's Harry Potter's best friend. She stood for everything he was taught to hate and dispel. That man was Draco Malfoy.

Now why on earth would they be sitting together, in public no less? Well let's say some thing's have changed. One Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a full fledge gorgeous woman. Has a fufilling career as Head of the Department of Mysteries. She was one of the most sought after witch even when she was taken.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand did some growing up. Being CEO of Malfoy Corp. allowed him to grow and find his niche. Plus he didn't have dear old dad breathing Voldemort Propaganda in his ear. But Malfoy was still a boy at times. Being that he still believed in spreading his seed far and wide. He was growing tired of the same slags who had nothing in their head but had everyone between their legs. He wanted some one smart. Some one beautiful inside out. He wanted Granger. Well he did immediately when he saw her at a gala for St.Mungo's Children's Ward. She was wearing an emerald green gown and sparking diamonds around her neck. She was glistening, her laugh musical. Draco became enthralled with her. Couldn't believe that it was the same Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Bookworm. There was a problem though Weaselbee had his arm draped around her waist. He was laughing with Scarhead while she listen.

Draco noticed something else about her. She was quiet., the _entire _time he was watching her.

In all his years at Hogwarts he never thought Granger would be quiet. Even while she slept, so why now?

Well later on in the evening Draco decided to ditch his date for a smoke on the roof. He was enjoying the burning in his throat from the cigarette and the view. Just then Hermione ran up to the roof not seeing him. She was sobbing, her hair had fallen from it's elegant bun into messy waves.

Draco had never been good with emotions or hysterical females so he was going to try and bow out but then she saw him and he remembered that conversation crystal clear.

_Flashback_

"_Oh the humiliation won't end!! Go ahead Malfoy make jokes and jibes at the sobbing mudblood"_

_She looked helpless then and small. For the first time in his life he couldn't make fun of Granger. It didn't sit right with him._

"_No" Malfoy replied._

"_What?" Hermione asked surprisingly_

" _No Granger I will not make fun of you because you look like you might break. Honestly I can't bear to break you down any farther."_

"_Why do you care? It's not like you ever cared about my feelings before. I'm a mudblood remember?"_

"_Yes I remember. I cannot fathom how to apologize for my juvenile behaviour. I am sorry for calling you that vile name for so long. I care Granger because I'm not the same person as I was at Hogwarts. Now you look genuinely upset, what happened?"_

_Hermione stared at him for awhile through he tear streaked face. Then took a deep breath and spoke. _

"_Well I was just downstairs and Harry and Ginny were telling us they got engaged! Which is wonderful and I couldn't be happier for them. Its just that Harry asked us when me and Ron were getting hitched. I mean I have been dating the fool for eight years. I guess it is time. But I love my career and it is so demanding. I only feel complete if I am in the thicket of things trying to problem solve. I mean I do want kids and marriage but I kind also want to do more things before that. Like travel and maybe open up a charity or a bookshop or both. That takes time. But…witless wonder Weasley decided oh we are getting married by the end of the year!!. Then supposedly I am going to quit my job so that I could commit fully on being a housewife and stay at home mom! Well I looked at him like he was sprouting three heads. It really opened my eyes. He wanted a traditional mother like his. I adore Molly but that's not me. My career right now is the most important thing. So we got into a huge row, in front of everyone! I was so humiliated. I thought Ron was different. Not a typical neanderthal who believes I cook and he hunts. He thought I was being irrational! Like I am suppose to give up my career that I worked so hard for and never look back. I mean can't have both? I guess that means I don't love him as much as I thought I did. Am I being irrational Malfoy?"_

_Draco had been listening intently and well to him it does seem a bit unfair. What he knew of Granger was that she loved being busy and trying to do everything. _

" _No you are not because if it was the other way around there would be now way Weasley would give up being an Auror right? She nodded. _

"_What you need is man who will be love you and shower you with gifts. However he needs to be secure enough in his masculinity to respect you. Understanding that you are strong and determined. I mean you are quite gorgeous and smart. This means that any wizard would love to have you, myself included. You need someone to rule with you not control you."_

_At some point during this little speech Draco got within inches of her and she was intoxicated by what he said. He was right she was very independent but that didn't mean she didn't want someone to come home to. _

"_You're right Malfoy…can't believe I just said that. I still don't know what to do though"_

"_Well isn't it obvious?" Draco smirked. His eyes lit up._

"_What's obvious?" _

"_Leave him. Dump him. Come with me instead."_

_Hermione looked at him. Letting the words register in her head. Well now that she thought about it, it did seem obvious. But it was Draco Malfoy, her enemy. Well not anymore really because he changed. Unless there was an ulterior motive?_

"_What is your motive Malfoy?"_

"_What? Motive? Has your pumpkin juice been spiked?" Draco was laughing thinking she can be a little daft sometimes._

"_Don't laugh. Why do you want me all of a sudden? I mean I can't be that much different then the witches you run around town with. So you must have some reason. Maybe you are trying to win a bet, to see if you can get mudblood Granger to fall in love with you."_

_Draco had a serious look on his face. She was mocking him. She didn't get that he wanted to be with her because he liked her. That he was secure enough with himself to be with a woman of her stature._

"_Hermione, I have no motive. Unless trying to get you to be mine forever is motive, then that's it. I've wanted you ever since I saw you downstairs. I want to know more about you. I want to give you the world because I know you will make it better. You deserve your equal and you shouldn't have to settle. Weasley should be grateful you gave him your time. Do you know how many wizards are waiting for him to mess up ? To do something unforgivable just so they could have a chance. I want that chance. I want to prove to you I changed and that I want my equal. I want not just a wife but a partner in life. Someone who I can trust with my fears, insecurities and secrets. So leave him, dump him. Come with me instead._

_Hermione was shocked. Draco Malfoy wanted to be with her. But she can't just leave Ron. It would be heartless. Maybe she can make a deal. _

"_Malfoy I can't just leave him, he would be heartbroken. What if we just became friends and see where it goes? I am flattered really I am but I don't think it's time._

"_Hermione, you can't possibly go back to him after he explicitly told you to give up something you love almost as much as books. Alright fine on the friends things. I guess that means I have more chances to make you see I am right for you. I will always be waiting for you."_

_Draco rested his hand on her face. She leaned into it and saw he was serious. No motive just pure desire. He was leaning towards her and she was come toward him when they heard something. They sprung apart._

"_There you are Hermione!!" Ronald exclaimed. He looked genuinely concerned._

"_Hi Ronald" Hermione said curtly._

"_Aww, don't be mad at me 'Mione. I'm sorry. Listen you can still work and have a family with me. I was a foul git, Harry and Ginny made me see that. I just want you to be happy. Don't leave me. Please" He said it with genuine sincerity. At some point he mad he is way to her and took her hands in his._

_Draco just thought he was a good actor. He knows he would say anything to make her stay with him. The thing is he was hoping Hermione wasn't a complete sap and took it. _

"_I won't leave you, Ron" He heard Hermione say. Nevermind she proved him wrong. _

"_Hey what were you doing up here with ferret?" Apparently Ron just noticed Malfoy. _

'_Wow he is a witless wonder…" Draco mused._

"_We…we were just talking, Ronald" She said with a pitch in her voice. _

"_Well let's go home. I'm beat and we both have long days tomorrow."_

"_Ok." Then she turned to Malfoy and saw the hurt evident in his face. "Bye Malfoy"_

"_Bye Hermione…I'll wait for you to come" The last part he said only she could hear._

_She smiled sadly and then left with Weasley._

_End of Flashback._

That was a bad night for him. He went home and promptly drank all the firewhiskey he had. Each passing day got easier, but he still cared for her. He waited like he said he would. He used every chance with her he got to prove he was worth her. Everytime she snuck out to be with him. He told her how much he meant to him,

Now he was sitting with her at this café. Patience is a virture and it had its rewards

.

"So what is this meeting about Hermione?" Draco wanted to get to the point. He wanted to know if she was finally coming with him.

"I have finally left Ron…" Hermione replied

"Oh really? Well congrats are in order. Congratulations" He said with mock sincerity. "How did he take it?" Draco didn't care about Weaselbee's feelings just how far did she break him.

Well while Hermione told him, her mind was playing last weekend's scene in her head.

:

_Flashback_

"_I'm done! I am sick of you trying to rule my life!" Hermione screamed. Tears were streaming from her chocolate eyes, her face puffy and red. She was standing in the tiny flat her with boyfriend of eight years Ronald Weasley. _

"_Mione you can't leave me I don't know what to do with out you. You are my life, my world. I want to grow old with you. Just please don't leave me." Ronald was begging his girl to stay. _

"_No Ronald. I can't take it anymore with you controlling who I see. Where I go and for how long. Plus you promised I could stay with my job even after we got married! I said yes because that was part of the deal. Then I get to work yesterday and was asked when is my last day so they could find someone to replace me. How dare you resign me! I promptly told them I am not leaving. I am telling you the wedding is off!! I can't believe you would try to trick me like that. You know what that job means to me."_

"_Mione, you can't let a job be your only existence. Is there someone else?" Ron asked tentatively_

"_My job isn't my existence but it is something I care deeply about. I haven't cheated on you but I have someone who has been waiting for me to go to him. He's waited long enough. He's better in the sense that he like independent women, doesn't mind me working. He would let me have anything I want as long we were happy. With him I can have the career and kids. You screwed up Ronald Weasley. I hope you find your traditional wife"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Draco Malfoy" _

_End of Flashback_

" I wish I could have been there to see Weasley's when you told him." He was laughing hard

Hermione chastise him but laughed also

"So ask me" she said

"Ask what?"

"You know"

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you come with me instead?"

"Yes Draco. I will"

The End.

A/N: This was just quickie. I was kind of bored since my Breaking Dawn was delayed. Anyway those of you reading my Dreams Choices and Secrets story better review so I can update!!. Chapter four is almost done so if you want me to work quicker….all you have to do is review.


End file.
